Spis wyposażenia, mechaniki.
Bronie używane przez Predatorów Pistolety samopowtarzalne, automatyczne, karabiny snajperskie i automatyczne * Zah'machin tu .35 - Pistolet maszynowy okopowy, wykorzystywany przez jednostki piechoty na regionie Iha'nu-ra. Skonstruowany przez zegarmistrza Zah'tu-ni. Zah' wywodzi się od jego nazwiska, po czym postanowił przekierować to przed nazwę broni. Wykorzystuje amunicję K-2, która wykorzystuje odrzutowe pociski, które się odbijają, pociski ppanc. Z-4, przebijające 0,001mm * Yi'n (stabilny) - Pistolet samopowtarzalny, jego odrzut jest niski, waży zaledwie 3,7kg, podczas Wielkiej Wojny, 77% oficerów, wykorzystywało tą broń do przygważdżania. * Yi'n (soczewka) - Pistolet dla starszych Yautja, waży więcej, 4,0kg, jego soczewka poprawiała celowanie, i posiadał także dwójnóg. * Ghina Muddel 10-A'an (back-bored) - Strzelba modelu M10, wykorzystywana przez kawalerię, oraz drużyny szturmowców, ta strzelba miała ogromny odrzut, ale za pomocą elastycznej czółence, szybko się przeładowywała. Wykorzystywała amunicję JK-2, szybka, praktyczna amunicja złożona z ogniowych substancji, przez co po wystrzeleniu, naboje zdawały się takie jak w wyrzutni flar. * Ghina Muddel 10-A'an (prototyp) - Testowa wersja modelu M10, wykorzystywana przez jednostki tępicieli, bombowców(1), ta broń miała zmienny celownik, mechaniczny oraz szyna strzelbowa. Odrzut był mniejszy, dzięki przystosowaniu kolby do ciała, posiadała także amunicję ppanc. Z-4 Prototipphan. * Brum-bhum'tanz (fabryczny) - Podstawowy pistolet maszynowy, fabryczny ma większy odrzut, ale zachwyca szybkostrzelnością, zdatny na średni dystans, jak i na bliski. * Brum-bhum'tanz (okopowy) - Ta wersja ulepszonego fabryczniaka, działa na ten sposób, że ma mniejszy odrzut, wykorzystuje już niefabryczną amunicję, Z-4 Prototipphan, oraz wycior LAO-1 Apollo * Brum-bhum'tanz (przełączny, prototypowy) - Uważany za najlepszą broń wykorzystywanej podczas Wielkiej Wojny, ma tryb ognia wolnego, jak i szybkostrzelnego, wykorzystuje 4 typy pocisków, LAO-1 Apollo, Z-4 Prototipphan, Z-4, Naj-na'r Z-6 * Hajun-hi (piechota) - Broń kawaleryjska, zachwyca obrażeniami, odrzut jest mocny, i posiada tylko 1 nabój w magazynku, przeładowanie jest szybkie. * Hajun-hi (snajperski) - To samo, tylko że z celownikiem snajperskim, możliwym do zdjęcia. * Giza-3 - Pistolet samopowtarzalny, podstawowy. * Uaia-nto - Pistolet samopowtarzalny, podstawowy Elitarne bronie FRU-Ni'ta Muddel 9183 - Działo mobilne do zwalczania samolotów Vva-ni'ra - Działo ppanc. przenośne, lekkie oraz posiadające dwójnóg ZBatu (lekki) - Ciężki karabin maszynowy, niesamowity, oraz strasznie lekki potwór. ZBatu (przygważdżający) - Ciężki karabin maszynowy, dzięki większemu magazynkowi, jego współtwórca, Antionio-an'naru, postanowił że nazwie go ,,przygważdzającym". ZBatu (soczewka) - Wersja pół-snajperska, dobra na celowanie na średni dystans, wykorzystuje ppanc. naboje Z-4 Prottotiphan. Bronie białe Pałka - Podstawowa, pół-gumowa pałka ogłuszająca. Maczuga - Broń wolna, jednak skuteczna na kilku wrogów. Włócznia - Broń rzucana, jednak nie wykorzystuje jej się do tego, służy do dźgania, pchania. Nóż bojowy - Broń bliskiego zasięgu, podstawowa. Specjalne Maczuga ,,Xenopedia" - Specjalna edycja maczugi, oficjalnie nie wydana. Maczuga ,,Wąż" - Maczuga z głową Ksenomorfa. Maczuga ,,Delicjoza" - Maczuga z czerwonym czubkiem, oraz ostrymi kolcami. Maczuga ,,Bartek" - Predatorzy w roku 1915 chcieli zobaczeć co dzieje się podczas 1 wojny światowej, tam pozyskali gałęź z popularnego, polskiego dębu Bartek. Tak oto wystrugano te maczugi, które są dziś popularne na całym Yautja Prime. Włócznia ,,Kotek" - Specjalna włócznia która ma mocniejszą siłę przygnieżdzającą. Ordery Medale Medal Świętego Krzyża - Zabójstwo 2 Super Predatorów, uczestniczenie 100 razy w drużynie Alfa. Medal Odważnego Bagnetu - Wykonanie 14 szarż na drzwi, zabójstwo 1 Predatora za pomocą bagnetu. Medal Z-4 - 120 Strzałów w głowę z amunicji Z-4 Medal Czystej Gry - Przejęcie 10 flag w wojnach Dominacyjnych, Potyczkach Medal Świętej Beaty - Zabójstwo 120 przeciwników z Ghina Muddel M10 (dowolny) Nieśmiertelniki Bezkrwawy - Za dosiągnięcie do 5 poziomu do Bezkrawego To tylko początek - Za rangę Młodej Krwi Rozkręcamy imprezkę! - Za rangę Krwawego Za każdym celownikiem, siedzi Predator - Rangi powyżej Krwawego Zapnij pasy, czołgisto! - Za 100 rangę czołgisty A teraz załóż kask, i pociągnij za wajchę. - Za 100 rangę pilota Galopem, galopem! - Za 100 rangę kawalerzysty Czas na zemstę... - Za uzyskanie 100 rang elitarnych z karabinem maszynowym Uwaga, podatność na płomienie 100%! - Za uzyskanie 100 rang elitarnych z miotaczem płomieni Pojazdy Czołgi * Kjach-7'tchu - Lekki czołg modelu FT, produkcja Zagubionych Łowców, powszechnie produkowana na terenach bagnistych, jego ulepszone gąsienice nadają się na bagna, i ogromne wysypiska błota. * Kjach-8'tchu - Lekki czołg modelu FT, produkcja Zwyczajnych Yautja, ten czołg zachwycał niesamowitym zasięgiem, jego amunicja była fabryczna, wykorzystywany w lasach, pustych terenach i bagniskach. * Kjach-9'tchu - Produkcja Super Predatorów modelu FT, czarna bestia pochłaniająca wszystko, posiada wbudowany miotacz płomieni, gdy lufa po jakimś czasie odpada. * Cvanti'ra-mo - Średni czołg Super Predatorów modelu GO, czarna bestia, również z miotaczem płomieni. * Cvanti'ha-na - Średni czołg, produkcja Niebieskich Yautja, i Złotych Aniołów. Samoloty * Uno-mome'ni - Szturmowy samolot, przed Wielką Wojną wykorzystywany do akrobacji, jest niezwykle smukły, jednak słaby i dosyć mało uzbrojony, był robiony na ,,odwal", występował tylko pod koniec wojny. * Ja'k-no - Myśliwiski samolot, w trakcie Wielkiej Wojny wykorzystywany do manewrów przednich, zwykle ich żywot kończył się na ziemi, gdy były zniszczone, generał Ha'ku-pai, wykorzystywał te samoloty do ataków wodnych, co było mało skuteczne ze względu na mały bak paliwa w tych samolotach. * Bah'no-ri - Bombowiec, posiadał 4 kabiny, pilota, strzelający z przodu, strzelający z tyłu, i operator wyrzutni bomb, szybko się ładował dzięki podatnym na szybkie przeładowywania zamku, bomby spadały szybko i płynnie, Super Predatorzy nazywają te samoloty ,,Złotym Nieszczęściem" Konie, i inne * Koń Zwyczajny - Czerwony koń, miał wielkie branie u wyborowych kawalerzystów, szybki i groźny koń zdawał się być ruchomą fortecą, który potrafił dźwigać ponad 300kg ciężkiej amunicji. * Nosorożec Pospolity - Czerwony nosorożec, zwierzę do szarżowania, oraz zwierzę hodowlane, żyło naturalnie, jednak wybrani zostali posłani do wojsk kawaleryjskich * Tygrys Szablozębny - Białe futro, czerwone kły z krwi, ta bestia jest najlepszym postrachem Super Predatorów, Złote Anioły są w ich posiadaniu. KLANY * Klan Dachande'a - Dołącz do klanu nieznanego wojownika Dachande, by wraz z dotąd niezgromadzoną flotą przemierzać świat na morzu. Klan aktualnie upada, jednak dalej walczy. * Klan Czarnego Ostrza - Nowocześni miejscy łowcy, tylko oni są w stanie powstrzymać trybuny miejskie, samodzielnie. Dołącz do nich, by wraz z Scarfacem przemierzyć świat w poszukiwaniu zwierzyny. * Klan Golden Knife's - Rozpaczliwe ataki Super Predatorów na stolicę, zmobilizowały Prowincję Wyzwolenia, do stworzenia tego klanu. Przenieś się do końca Wielkiej Wojny, i wciel się w bojownika Golden Knife's. * Klan Super Predatorów - Pogrążeni w złości, rządni krwi Super Predatorzy, dołącz do nich, i wykonaj krwawą rzeź, wtrąć swoje 5 groszy do akcji w zabijaniu Predatorów. * Klan Czarnego Oddziału - Tajne operacje, ciche eliminacje, lubisz to? Dołącz do Sadlera i Wolfa w jego klanie. * Klan Lotnicwa Prowincji Wyzwolenia - Dołącz do pułku Prowincji, zasiądź przed latającymi bestiami, i poczuj wiatr we włosach. PAŃSTWA * Złota Prowincja Wyzwolenia - Niewielkie państwo położone w środkowym Haj'mu-tanie, Należą tam Złote Anioły, ksenofobia nie jest tam tolerowana. Najbardziej pogrążona w roku 1930, podczas najazdu na New Way City. Oraz podczas Wielkiej Wojny, stracono wielu żołnierzy, teraz przejmują stolicę, państwo odzyskało konstytucję 22 stycznia. * Monarchia Wielkich - Monarchia Wielkich i jej historia sięga korzeni 3,500 lat, te państwa łączą w sobie niewielkie ilości osad, większość z nich to Super Predatorzy jak i Wielcy, państwo odzyskało konstytucję 14 maja. Państwo uważa się za najlepiej uzbrojone, przejmują i pochłaniają inne państwa bez problemu. * Królestwo Turkusu - Królestwo Niebieskich Yautja, oficjalnie jej konstytucja została wydana 20 grudnia, w 1930 polowali na Scarface, przez co to państwo jest dziś mocno prześladowane, liczne zamachy i zabójstwa w tym państwie to norma, budżet państwa wynosi 5,000,000,000 odłamków kryształowych 12 typów. Klasy żołnierskie Żołnierz, szturmowiec, tępiciel, bojownik * Żołnierz - Podstawowa klasa, posiada wszystkie bronie po wyznaczonym stopniu, są przeznaczeni do ataku na front. * Szturmowiec - Szturmowiec posiada większą znajomość z działami ppanc. służy on do eliminowania pojazdów, jak i samolotów. * Tępiciel - Tępiciel służy do eliminacji i szpiegowania, potrafi on przybrać zamaskowanie Super Predatora, przez co może dostać się bez problemu na teren wroga. * Bojownik - Operator pojazdów zwiadowczych, motocykli. Nie różni się od Żołnierza niczym, poza pojazdami. Medyk * Medyk - Klasa uzdrawiająca, nosi on apteczkę, skrzynię, bandaże i strzykawkę, jego uzbrojenie jest bogate. Wsparcie, czołgista, pilot * Wsparcie - Klasa posiadające elitarne bronie, rozdają oni amunicję dla wszelakich jednostek. * Czołgista - Operator czołgu, różni się wyglądem, posiada kaptur na swojej głowie, rękawice i podstawową zbroję. * Pilot - Operator samolotu, wyglądem nie różni się od czołgisty, posiada takie same uzbrojenie. Skórki do broni * Wielczak - Złota skórka z elementami amuletów. * Mistrzunio - Biała skórka z niektórymi elementami zakrwawionymi. * Piekielny Wojownik - Czerwona wersja z elementami czerni. * Królewski rozkaz - Ciemny, prawie nie widoczny odcień złota * Kamikadze - Pokryty siecią i liścmi * Czerwony Baron - Elementy Czerwieni, z białymi paskami * Powódź paliwa - Złote i pomarańczowe elementy, na biało-czarnym tle * Czerwona linia - Czerwony pasek na czarnym tle * Predator - Elementy brązu na jasnym tle Kostiumy * Łowca czołgów - Brązowy kaptur, brązowe rękawice, czarne buty, kurtka i spodnie * Mors - Niebieski ciężki pancerz * Mojżesz - Sandały, męska suknia brązowa * Prorok - Sandały, męska suknia czarna * Kim ja jestem? - Czarne gogle, białe sandały, spodnie, kurtka łowcy Operacje * Gja-na'ra jhu-n za-dz'z - (pol. Ulewa krwi nieczystej), rozpaczliwy atak na jednostki Super Predatorów, zdecydowanie zmobilizowało ich, by powstać i zaatakować, wciel się w żołnierza Wielkiej Wojny, by pokonać okopowe sektory Super Predatorów, dostań się do hangaru i zniszcz najnowszy prototyp wyrzutni rakiet. Akcja toczy się w trakcie Wielkiej Wojny. Rok 987 * Uai'na-ratuta! - (pol. Szarża!), niesamowite ataki Super Predatorów, i nowoczesna ,,technologia" używania ptaków pocztowych, była idealna. Wciel się w operatora najnowszego okrętu lądowego Iopa-12'g, ta niesamowita machina potrafi zżerać żołnierzy z okopów, akcja dzieje się w osadach i w miastach, w trakcie Wielkiej Wojny. Rok 991 * Bozz'na-ri hge'patu - (pol. Nie żałuj śmierci), przenosimy się na zachód, ogromna ilość śniegu, liczne zaspy i czyhanie dzikich zwierząt, czemu by nie użyć samolotów? Załóż kask, i pokaż że czujesz wiatr we włosach, specjalnej kadencji lotniczej Niebieskich Yautja, wygnaj wszystkich Super Predatorów z zimowych gór, i przejmij sygnał kolejki linowej, dostań się do osady, i uratuj wszystkich niewinnych Yautja. Wielka Wojna, Rok 1045, trochę lat minęło, co nie? * Jak'na-razchiatu me'pa-ti - (pol. Zginą wszyscy, ty też), koniec Wielkiej Wojny dobiega końca, liczna armia Super Predatorów szykuje się na stolicę Prowincji Wyzwolenia, Sadler przeżywa wiele przygód, wciel się w żołnierza Golden Knife's i wykonaj wielce ilości zadań, by uratować stolicę aż do śmierci. Rok 1145, minęło ponad 100 lat, Predatorzy przegrali, Super Predatorzy wygrali. Postacie Wrogie * Tracker, generał Zagubionych Łowców, tropiciel i były bojownik. Odpowiedzialny za morderstwa wielu niewinnych osób. * Falconer, generał Zagubionych Łowców, doradca Trackera. * Berserker, najokrutniejszy z Super Predatorów. A zresztą, wbijcie na profil mój. Tam o nich będzie więcej. Pokojowe Zwracam was do profilu.